The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera plant, botanically known as Gerbera hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Garisabel Imp.’.
The new Gerbera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Gerbera plants with numerous inflorescences, good garden performance, frost tolerance and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Gerbera plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Gerbera hybrida ‘Garisabel’, not patented. The new Gerbera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Garisabel’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in April, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gerbera plant by cuttings and by tissue culture in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since September, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Gerbera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.